Una noche de estrellas
by elechan
Summary: [RA] un aniversario...un encuentro bajo las estrellas...una confesión [oneshot]


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin ánimo de lucro**

**Una noche de estrellas**

'…' **pensamiento.**

"…" **conversación.**

**--- cambio de escena**

**Hoy no era un día como otro cualquiera. Hoy, un año más, se cumplía el aniversario de la muerte de la señora Tendo, quien tuvo que abandonar el mundo terrenal en las garras de una terrible enfermedad, para unirse al mundo de los ángeles. Las familias Tendo y Saotome se habían reunido junto a la tumba de quien, una vez años atrás, significó algo muy importante para cuatro de las personas allí presentes. Bañando la lápida, rezaron una plegaria en favor de la matriarca de la familia y, después, uno a uno se acercó, en privado, para tener una ligera conversación con madre y esposa. Todos y cada uno de ellos hablaron sobre sus vidas, sobre sus sentimientos, sobre cuánto la echaban de menos, sobre cuánto la querían y quieren…**

**La familia Saotome en particular se situó a cierta distancia de sus amistades, otorgándoles privacidad para tal menester. Pero se podía apreciar en todos ellos la tristeza que la ceremonia producía. **

**La mente de Ranma se encontraba en un mar de confusiones. Por un lado él tenía idea de lo que significaba vivir sin una madre, aunque por circunstancias no tan adversas. Sin embargo, estaba agradecido de haberla vuelto a encontrar pues, aunque aún no se conocieran mucho, tenía la posibilidad de tenerla, y simplemente su presencia le bastaba para sentir que, al fin, su familia se encontraba unida de nuevo.**

**----------**

**Durante la comida se mantuvo el silencio propio de actos tan ceremoniales, pues cada uno estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. No hubo peleas por la comida, ni interrupciones de cierto personaje con ropa interior, ni peleas entre prometidos, ni mazos, ni vuelos por todo Nerima. Sólo silencio. Pero, ya cerca de la hora de la cena, las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad. Cada quien se encontraba desempeñando su papel: Kasumi con su tierna e inocente sonrisa preparando manjares para los allí presentes ayudada por Nodoka, que de vez en cuando, también ejercía otras labores domésticas. Soun y Genma jugando su partida de go en el salón de la casa. Nabiki se encontraba en su habitación contando su dinero y planeando un nuevo y próximo negocio del que sacar rentabilidad a costa de su hermana pequeña y el prometido de ésta (sin olvidar que eso incluye a una hermosa pelirroja). El maestro Happosai hacía días que se había ido a disfrutar un poco de los "tesoros" que pudieran otorgarle otros lugares y Ranma se encontraba haciendo sus catas en el jardín. Éste último decidió dejar tranquila a Akane, en esta fecha tan señalada, quien se encontraba entrenando en el dojo. En verdad la jovencita de pelo azulado seguía pensando en su madre. Se sentía sola sin ella. Apenas la recordaba, pero las pocas imágenes de ella se encuentran muy presentes en su memoria.**

**A la hora de la cena hubo una tranquila y amena conversación entre todos los presentes exceptuando a dos personas, los más jóvenes de la casa. Una porque estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y el otro porque no dejaba de quitarle la vista a su prometida extrañado de su actitud.**

**----------**

**Ranma despertó sobresaltado. Había tenido una extraña pesadilla, como otras tantas desde que volvieron de China, en la que perdía a Akane. Nunca importaba donde estuvieran ni cuánto hiciera él por salvarla. El resultado siempre era el mismo. Decidió que no se volvería a dormir hasta no convencerse de que ella estaba bien así que se dirigió, con el máximo sigilo posible, hasta la habitación de la chica. Por unos instantes se detuvo en su puerta, observando detenidamente el patito con el nombre de "Akane" impreso en él. Sonrió. A ella le apasionaban los animales y ese pato simplemente era muy propio de ella. Abrió la puerta muy despacio, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y cuando acostumbró sus ojos a la oscuridad del cuarto, echó un vistazo rápido a la cama para poder volver a su habitación lo más rápido posible y sin ser descubierto. No quería mazos ni volar por Nerima por esta noche. Sin embargo y para su sorpresa, la cama estaba vacía. Un repentino sentimiento de pánico lo invadió y, no lo calmó el verla ya deshecha pues eso no dejaba de implicar que la habían podido raptar, o algo peor. Así que temeroso, se dirigió hasta el lecho de la muchacha y comprobó que no había signos de violencia alguna. Volvió a sonreír. 'Debe haber bajado a por un vaso de agua o a tomar algo' pensó. Y, por alguna extraña razón, miró a través de la ventana. Allí la vio. En su pijama de verano amarillo, sentada en frente del lago del jardín y observando el cielo. Se quedó fascinado al verla allí parada, tan tierna, tan pacífica. De pronto la sintió temblar, ligeramente, y apenas sin pararse a pensar en lo que hacía, tomó una manta, y bajó a reunirse con su prometida.**

**Cuando salió al exterior pudo comprobar el por qué de su temblor. Se había levantado una noche fría, aunque estuvieran en pleno verano, y su pijama era demasiado fino para soportar esa temperatura.**

"**Vas a coger frío" dijo Ranma sentándose a su lado y cubriéndoles a ambos con la manta.**

"**Ranma! Vaya, gracias" correspondió ella al ver su gesto.**

"**De…de nada" musitó el joven cuando se vio iluminado por una de esas hermosas sonrisas.**

**Durante unos instantes se volvió a hacer el silencio entre ellos y se dedicaron a observar las estrellas. Dicho silencio fue roto por la hermosa joven.**

"**¿Qué haces aquí Ranma, no podías dormir?"**

"**No, tuve una pesadilla y no pude volver a coger el sueño" mintió el joven. Se sonrojó al pensar en el verdadero motivo. Ella no lo notó. "¿Y tú?" preguntó él evadiendo la posibilidad de que Akane le preguntara más sobre su pesadilla. **

"**Algo así"**

**Ranma dirigió su vista hacia ella. Se veía hermosa. Tremendamente hermosa. Pero no podía evitar sentirse un poco preocupado pues sabía que no le había dicho toda la verdad. Pudo notar en sus ojos esa tristeza que vistió durante todo ese día.**

"**En noches como esta en las que yo no podía dormir mi madre y yo bajábamos siempre al jardín a observar las estrellas." Tras un breve suspiro continuó. "Ella me enseñaba cada noche una constelación distinta y me contaba todo lo que sabía de ella. Todos los mitos y leyendas que la rodeaban, el por qué de ese nombre,…y a diferenciarlas. Me encantaba aquello. Siempre sentí que era un momento especial, que solo compartíamos ella y yo. Echo de menos esas noches. ¿Sabes? Todos los años en el día de hoy me quedo horas y horas viendo esas estrellas y recordándola. Es como una manera de sentirme más cerca de ella" se detuvo. **

**De pronto su mirada dejó el firmamento para incrustarse en los ojos de su prometido. Se aguantaron las miradas unos segundos, pero de pronto los ojos de la muchacha se volvieron vidriosos y pronto dieron paso a las lágrimas. Ella se tapó la cara con sus manos y se echó sobre Ranma quien, asombrado y bastante nervioso porque pudiera mandarle a volar, la cobijó entre sus brazos y dejó que se desahogara. Varios minutos después el llanto se había vuelto un leve sollozo, y Akane se despegó del chico, quien maldijo interiormente la pérdida del contacto.**

"**Lo siento, debes pensar que soy una tonta"**

"**Claro que no!" contestó el enérgicamente.**

"**Eres la primera persona a quien le cuento esto. Esas conversaciones nocturnas entre mi madre y yo eran nuestro secreto" le informó la chica.**

"**Entonces gracias por confiar en mi" contestó Ranma.**

**Ambos muchachos volvieron a dirigir la vista al cielo y, sin dejar de observar esos brillantes que en él se encontraban, Akane volvió a iniciar la conversación.**

"**Te envidio por eso Ranma. Se que no te criaste con tu madre, pero la has recuperado y ahora la tienes ahí siempre que la necesites. Solo basta con veros a los dos para saber lo felices que os sentís al haberos encontrado de nuevo."**

"**Bueno, sabes que ella también te quiere como una hija"**

"**No es lo mismo"**

"**Lo se. Pero algo es mejor que nada. Y además también tienes a tu padre y a tus hermanas que te quieren muchísimo, aunque reconozco que a veces dudo de que Nabiki tenga esos sentimientos" bromeó. **

"**jejeje" una tímida risa escapó de los labios de Akane.**

**Ranma estaba feliz por haber conseguido que ella sonriera, aunque fuera levemente. Su rostro había vuelto a tomar esa vitalidad perdida. Y, regocijándose en esa dicha, continuó:**

"**También tienes al doctor Tofu y a todos esos locos que he traído conmigo como Ryoga, U-chan,… pero para los que también eres muy importante. Además están tus amigos del Furinkan, Kuno aunque muy a mi pesar, P-chan, mi padre y…"**

"**Y…?"**

"**Y yo" un rubor apareció en las mejillas de Ranma. Akane lo miró divertida.**

"**Gracias" dijo brindándole una nueva sonrisa solo para él.**

**Ranma le correspondió y en un gesto algo atrevido le dio un beso efímero, pero no por ello menos tierno, en la nariz. Ella lo miró extasiada y le correspondió con un beso en los labios. Fueron apenas unos segundos, pero para ambos significó muchísimas cosas y muy importantes. Cuando sus bocas perdieron el contacto simplemente se miraron sin apenas separarse. Un brillo especial se podía apreciar en los ojos de ambos jóvenes. Ranma levantó un brazo que posó en los hombros de su prometida y, en ese cálido abrazo, siguieron mirando las estrellas durante toda la noche.**

**Hola espero que les haya gustado. Es un oneshoot que escribi hace ya unos meses. un poco waffy, lo se, pero me encantan las historias romantiquillas. Con Akane y Ranma como protagonistas. No duden en escribir para cualquier cosa. Un beso a todos.**


End file.
